A Sign
by TheChapterzOfOurLife
Summary: She needed a sign. But, will it come just in time? -Niley One Shot-


Second post.  
First of all, thanks for the reviews on my first story. I truly appreciate it.  
This is not really a story, its just.. I don't know.  
I just got this idea and had to write it down.  
Sad Niley, yes I know.

Reviews on this would be totally appreciated.  
thanks.

* * *

Today is her 3rd day being in her room, in her house, in California, in the state.  
She sat up in her queen size cotton layered bed as it was almost noon.  
She looked around the room and every corner and ever single thing that are in there  
Reminded her of most of the memories she cherish the most  
And even those that she wishes she would forget.  
She leaned towards the side of her bed and reached underneath,  
Her hand trying to grab a medium size brown box.  
Seconds later, her fingers pulled out that same container she had been looking for.  
On the box were two names and a date.  
_**Nick&Miley – 0611**_  
She stared, reading the words intently and with her thumbs gently rubbings against it  
As if she was reliving the memories all over again in her mind.  
She took a deep breath and opened the box.  
In there were pictures, a shirt, movie tickets, letters, a bracelet, a ring, and many more.  
In there was also the most special of it all,  
_His dog tag._  
She took the necklace that was once his and placed it on her palm.  
She held it tight and softly laid her lips onto the metal object  
As a tear had also fallen down onto her face from her eyes.  
She then released the item from her grasp and set it back to where it was.  
She grabbed one picture of the young couple, smiling widely and holding each other tight.  
In the present time, a weak grin plastered on her face,  
Remembering the time they took that photograph  
And how life seemed to be easy and happy during the times when they were one.  
Someone had called her name from the other side of the house,  
Someone other than her mom and her family,  
Someone she had grown feelings for.  
She took another look at the box and what's inside it.  
Her heart full of confusion and uncertainty to what she is feeling.  
She's beginning to love someone else,  
A man who loves her back and isn't afraid to show the world that she is his.  
However, no matter how many times she tells herself that she has move on,  
She couldn't.  
She still loves her first love and the owner of a piece of her heart.  
She wished at that moment that destiny would give her _a sign_,  
_A sign_ that will help her to decide who she is meant to be with.  
Seconds turned into minutes and nothing happened.  
Another call of her name asking her to come outside her room  
This time, her mom's voice.  
She closed her eyes and let multiple tears drop down.  
She closed the box and placed it back underneath.  
She stood up and walked towards the door.  
She grabbed the knob and turned it, opening it slowly.  
She looked back at her bed, still longing for a sign.  
When nothing came,  
She strolled to the kitchen.  
There, she sees the man she had been seeing for a couple months now.  
He looked at her and smiled.  
She did the same, but hers was different,  
Hers was weak.  
He extended his hand for her to hold as he says,  
"You ready?"  
She stood there for a moment, thinking.  
She nodded slightly and intertwines his fingers with hers.  
_"I'm ready."_  
As her boyfriend pulled her into a hug,  
Her phone that was left on her bedroom rang.  
The phone lit and the owner of the dog tag's name shown.  
He called her after a long time.  
He called her to tell her how he really felt.  
He called her to tell her that he misses her.  
He called her to tell her that he is still in love with her,  
And the he forever will.  
But, it was too late.  
The rings ended and he got her voicemail.  
He said,  
_"Hey. I don't know why I decided to call you now. But, something inside me told me to.  
I just wanted to say I miss you. I regret letting you slip away many times and I know you're happy, happy with him. So, I'm letting you go as much as it hurts me to say. **I love you**, I will always do. Goodbye, my love. **Goodbye**."_

_The sign_ she was asking for came too late.  
She walked inside her room hours later to see her miss call.  
She listened to the message and was left crying.  
He loves her and she loves him.  
But, destiny worked against them,  
Once again.  
_**It was too late.**_


End file.
